


Work Out

by witheringWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Semi) Public Sex, (Slight) Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringWriter/pseuds/witheringWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another late night of planning would both aesthetically and physically work between two pillars. Until the sounds of hard training push all thoughts of that away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> might as well put this on ao3 i guess

One, two, parry, step back, block, thrust, slice - a repetitive routine I have used time and time again against my wooden foe.

I step back and sigh, wiping a hair out of my face. I enjoy the breeze coming through the spaces between each wooden support for the open roof. It’s refreshing, and different, having my sweat dampened clothes cling in the wind. Compared to my usual uniform of my armor and toga, wearing just regular clothes made me feel free of my duties even for the little while I know I have.

I raise my sword - having practicing swordplay this time rather than long-ranged melee weapons - and continue attacking the wooden dummy with slices and strikes until my arms creaked and the heaviness of the sword became apparent. As the sword drops to my side, clapping was heard and I whip around to the sound.

"Nice." she smiles. Annabeth. I cock a brow.

"You say that like you can do better." I smirk. She returns it and I remember why she was my favorite out of all the Grecian demigods I met.

"You’re a strong fighter, I’ll give you that." She inclines her head. "But I’ll always have a strategy on my side." She looks haughty, if not a bit tired. I assume she probably was busy drafting ideas for the new inter-sectional camp for all demigods, Roman and Greek alike. The lead and ink on her hands confirms it.

"Are you sure you’ll be able to fight with all your building ideas running around in your head as they are?" I allow myself to laugh shortly, picking up my sword and resting it on my shoulder. She raises a brow at my comment, still smirking at me, Her hair that was in a rough pony tail was let out - and I have to marvel at her briefly because she was actually stunning with her hair down and her long lashes and full lips and— - and she put it up into a tighter high do, the long stray hairs that framed her face moved into the pony tail.

If she’s going to be serious then so am I, I thought while brushing my hair off of my shoulder. I point my sword at her as she collects her own weapon. She twists the handle of the sword in her hands, fingers gently brushing the hilt, and the caress to the blade made me swallow down a feeling I didn’t want to place.

She raises her sword at me and I sarcastically curtsy for her. She laughs before lunging and I only react just in time to block it.

The spar begins.

I try not to get too distracted by her and the way she moved her feet to slow between mine and swing her legs to get me onto my back. A few jumps back save me from a very close call with the edge of her blade to my chest as I flip back and use my heel to kick it away instead. She smirks, surprised, at my flexibility or reflexes, I don’t know, but the smirk is there and she pauses before raising her sword up again.

This time I retaliate. Long, broad swings of my sword were blocked away and I matched her footwork with my own, stepping forward with each hard hit. The style was brutal and barbaric but I wasn’t one to lose.

And it was when I cut the side of her neck did I both think I would win and that I faltered for a second. It’s in that second that she made her move and hooked one leg behind my ankle and grab my wrist, making me fall as I lost my balance. She pins my waist with her knees and my sword fell a distance away from me. She smiles down at me, knowing she had won, and I tilt my head respectfully, admitting defeat. My look turns from amused at my loss to concerned as I raise a hand to her neck.

"I’m sorry about that," I murmur. She shakes her head, still smiling at me. She was probably saying something along the lines of it being alright but all I could do was stare up at her in awe. The white light of the moonlight hit one side of her face making her look angelic and soft while the orange glow of the torches on the supports of the building made her look fierce and almost sultry…

My hand moves from her neck to her cheek. She bites her lip and I just gaze at her face some more. I don’t know if I’m leaning up or if she’s leaning down but still, there was movement and all I could do was breathe and move closer to her lips.

The gap is closed and I could feel the small jump and shudder she made when it happened. I couldn’t help but move my mouth against her possessively, not wanting to lost the moment like I had lost many others. I wanted it. To last and to be real. For the hands that tangled in my hair to not be a figment of my imagination.

My hand moves back to her neck and she winces. I mutter an apology on her lips and move down to softly lap at the small wound I had inflicted on her. She shudders, a small cry of protest leaving her slightly chapped lips, and I hum in response. I clean it of the blood, the taste of metal greeting my tongue. I think the adrenaline from sparring with her was still buzzing within me because I was rocking up into her hips and enjoying tasting her, from her blood to her sweat to savoring the sweet gasps of surprise.

It comes to no ones surprise that I was decently aroused. My hands led her hips to slowly grind against me and I moan softly as she soon took initiative to do it herself. I soon move up her shirt, kissing the skin of her chest and around the white bra. She whines and I love it. All I feel is victory. I didn’t need Jason or Percy. I have one Annabeth Chase in my lap and that’s all I need.

I roll over, pinning her under me, and move to undo her jeans. Her eyes widen and she flushes a deeper cherry red. I smile gently at her, a slight slyness garnishing my sincerity. And I know she notices it because she looks at me, exasperated.

"What if someone comes over?!" she hisses. I shrug, moving her jeans to her knees and absentmindedly toying with the little bow of her peach panties.

"It’s late anyway," I respond, running a finger across the lips of her vagina. She bucks into it with a gasp and I chuckle. "Isn’t this more exciting?"

"Little Miss Strict, huh?" She shakily smirks with a dry chuckle as I work her through her underwear. I smile, not answering, and rub her clit through the fabric. Her eyes roll back and she arches her back off the ground. I move my mouth and lick at the same spot. She harshly whispers for me not to but as I press my tongue more firmly her speech becomes a garbled mess and I can’t help but grin.

I slide her panties down and she moans as the cold air hits her. I move a finger between her pussy lips before sliding it in and curling my finger to drag along inside of her. She moans loudly behind her fist and I could feel her getting that little bit tighter and wetter.

As I finger her, I admire the way she was positioned - her head hidden in the crook of her arm while her mouth is covered by her fist. It doesn’t change the fact that her blush is noticeable through how she covers her face. Her breasts raises and falls with the heaviness of her breathing and I feel a little jealous of how much more endowed she was compared to me. Upon the realization, I finger her just a bit more harder and she glares through her cries of pleasure. Her legs spread as they were and seeing the muscles in her thighs tighten as her entrance did was the final piece of perfection with how I view her. She was a piece of architecture to look at in awe, I would admit to her if It didn’t sound so cheesy.

She feels and sounds as though she’s on the edge but I quickly pull my fingers out of her as I hear footsteps approaching. Annabeth looks at me, embarrassed in case we could be caught, and scrambles to push down her shirt and put on her underwear and jeans. I listen out for who it may be but she just turns my head to kiss her and I’m the one who’s surprised this time.

"We need some privacy now," she says, and the look she gives me sends shivers down my spine and I nod slowly.

She takes my hand and guides me around the campus, sneaking around. She leads me to her room and pushes to door open, dragging me in before closing it softly behind her back. 

I stand there a little awkwardly, looking around the place.

"It’s cozy." I shrug, looking down and shuffling my feet around, My eyes glance back at her as I hear her getting closer to me. 

Our lips smash roughly together and I couldn’t react. Not until her hands went down to my waist did I manage to find enough energy to wrap my arms around her neck to pull her closer. She’s taller than me, I notice from how close we were as we stood. She’s taller and more toned in her arms and thighs unlike how I was built to be short and slender with arms a bit thicker for wielding the weapons I handle.

But she is no weapon.

She is a woman out for some payback for her earlier treatment.

She pushes me on to her bed and I yelp. Quickly, without missing a beat, she slots herself between my legs and kicks off her shoes before fulling joining me on the bed. I wrap my legs around her waist, kicking off my own boots in the process, and let her run her hands up my body. 

Excitement fills every bit of me, getting handled as I am. Her hands roughly grope at my breasts and I moan into her mouth, her tongue invading mine. Everything’s too hot and I’m the cause and I feel the smallest bit of regret but an even greater sense of lust-filled pride that could possibly match the Grecian demigod’s own hubris.

"Reyna…" she moans. I bite my lip and whimper gently. She pinches at my nipples under my bra and moves it up to suck on the other. I claw at her sides and back, gasping harshly and closing my eyes tightly. Her tongue swirls around and her teeth pulls at it and I cry in ecstasy, hands quickly gripping at her soft blonde hair. She moans on my breast and I force her head a bit more, enjoying the sensations that came with her suckling. She grouses and bites at my nipple in retaliation and I choke out a pleasured whine, begging her to do so again. 

She twists the other nipple between her fingers and bites me again and I sob out my moans, breathing heavily and knowing my blush is apparent through the darkness of the room and my skin.

Moving down my body, she gets to my jeans and undoes them, leaning back and taking off her own. She is still wet from my time with her and I noted it with satisfaction. She removes my jeans, dropping them beside her bed, and I sympathize with her embarrassment from when I removed her jeans. I felt so vulnerable under her and all she did was smirk triumphantly. 

I bite my lip to hold back a wanton moan as she teases the origins of the wetness on my panties. I feel frustrated with myself, having started this but being to embarrassed to finish it. She moves my panties to the side to finger me roughly and without much warning. I cry sharply, biting my tongue and covering my mouth with both hands. 

She moves to hover over me and sucks at my neck. Her legs are spread and I move one hand between them fingering her while she continues the pleasurable assault on my sweating body. I moan her name and she nods, whispering mine back just as urgently. 

I move her head and kiss her, roughly and messily. She bounces into my fingers and quickens the pace that hers were pounding into me. I could feel myself clench onto her, so close, and I plead for it to be rougher and deeper. She complies and I pant while we kiss, sobbing in pleasure. 

She feels me on my edge, I guess, and thrusts her fingers deep and hard. I writhe, trembling and feeling my legs give in as I arch up off the bed and climax messily into her hand, squirting and feeling it run down my thighs and the curve of my ass.

I settle back down on the bed, breathing heavily, and kissing her breasts as they were the only place I could really reach.

"You haven’t cum yet, have you?" I tiredly ask, weakly moving my fingers in her. She shakes her head, kissing my cheek.

"I don’t have to. I’m fine." She blushes, chuckling. I shake my head back at her.

"Please." I nudge my mouth at her breasts.

I lay back down and move her to hover over my face. I feel only a touch embarrassed but am too tired to care and still aroused.

She moves against the tongue I stick out to lap at the skin of her entrance, tasting her fully. She breathes out a shaky breath and I move my fingers to part her lips and eat her out. She gasps and forces more over herself onto me as I moved my tongue in her. My mouth moves to suck at her clit before back down to her vagina and she moans out how close she is. I nod, sucking at her harder. 

I hold onto her hips as I press my mouth against her, stretching my tongue in her to penetrate her as far as I could possible do so and feeling her walls clamp down on my tongue as I let her ride out her orgasm into my mouth.

She huffs, moving her legs, and dropping down next to me, nuzzling up to my breasts. I remove her clothes and my own, hugging her to my chest and allowing her to be lulled by the sound of my beating heart.

"Wow…" She sighs, giggling. I giggle back and kiss her forehead.

"Yeah…" I reply. Our legs tangle and I could feel the dampness of the bed through my own sweat. I snort tiredly. "I think we need to change your bed sheets."

"I’ll do it later," she yawns a response, kissing my chest. "I’m tired from sparring you."

"Yes." I snort again, " _sparring._ ”

"Regardless, I still won," she points out. I roll my eyes at her before closing them.

"Right," I mutter, drifting off with her in my arms. I don’t know what to make of the situation, even after the events are over with, but she won many things and I’m not sure whether I want to admit it completely yet. But I can safely say that all is definitely fair in love and war and I don’t like it.


End file.
